1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque detection device, and more particularly, to a torque detection device for detection of torque and axial force of hand tools.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional torque detection device for detection of the torque of a pneumatic tool generally comprises a base, a torque shaft, a sleeve, a detection unit, a digits display unit and a pattern display unit, wherein the base has a first support portion and a second support portion. The torque shaft has a fixing portion and a connection portion, wherein the fixing portion is connected to a first support portion. The connection portion is pivotably connected to a second support portion. The sleeve is mounted to the connection portion and has a reception hole into which the pneumatic tool is inserted. The detection unit is connected to the torque shaft to detect the torque of the torque shaft so as to output a signal of deformation which is transferred into digits and patterns. Nevertheless, the torque detection device has a single function which is the detection of the torque of a tool, and more specifically, only the tools with a rectangular driving head can be detected.
The present invention intends to provide a torque detection device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.